Video
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: Lay mengirimkan video kepada Suho, pria Korea yang dicintainya. Dan Suho selalu menitikkan air mata, setiap melihat video yang diberikan oleh Lay. SuLay


**Title:**

"**VIDEO"**

**Main Pairing:**

**Suho - Lay**

**Note:**

**GS for Lay**

**Mind To Review^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho, pria dengan otak lumayan cerdas dan tinggi yang tidak terlalu semampai ingin memperjuangkan cintanya terhadap Krystal. Gadis Korea yang saat ini berdomisili dan melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika.

Suho ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Krystal dengan memainkan piano di hadapan gadis pujaannya tersebut supaya terkesan keren dan romantis. Namun masalahnya, Suho tidak bisa bermain piano.

Rencananya ia akan menembak Krystal saat gadis itu sudah kembali ke Korea. Krystal akan kembali tahun depan, jadi Suho masih memiliki waktu hampir 12 bulan untuk berlatih piano.

Krystal belum lama putus dari pacarnya dan gadis itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampingan dan kuliahnya saat ini. Sehingga Suho yakin, tahun depan Krystal masih berstatus single.

Victoria kemudian memperkenalkan Suho kepada Lay, adik sepupu perempuannya yang mahir bermain piano. Ia meminta Lay untuk menjadi guru privat piano Suho.

Lay adalah gadis perantauan dari Changsa, China. Ia bekerja di Korea.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Lay _shi_" Suho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Victoria sudah bercerita tentangmu padaku. Ternyata kau seorang pejuang cinta ya Suho _shi_" Lay malah bertepuk tangan kecil membuat Suho malu.

Suho malu bahwa Lay tahu motif tersembunyi mengapa ia belajar piano.

Kalau diperhatikan bila Lay tersenyum sangat manis, Suho kadang terpana dengan raut wajah Lay yang mempesona.

Ia belajar piano secara perlahan. Dimulai dari memosisikan jari dan tangan, pengenalan kunci nada, cara pelatakkan jari untuk _chord_, menghilangkan kekakuan jari, mempelajari lagu dengan nada sederhana, dan mengetahui tempo permainan musik yang baik.

Lay mengajarinya dengan telaten dan sabar. Sebenarnya Lay dan Suho adalah tipe orang yang serius, tapi setelah cukup mengenal Lay selama beberapa minggu, Suho menjadi orang yang senang bercanda, dan itu hanya didepan Lay. Ajaib.

Lay selalu tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa mendengar cerita dan candaan Suho. Ia menyukainya.

"Lay, aku bawa cemilan kesukaanmu" Suho sedikit berteriak mengejutkan Lay yang sedang berlatih piano.

"Kau baru belanja? Pantas saja telat, ckck" Lay kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan duduk bersama Suho untuk menikmati cemilan kesukaannya.

"Apakah kau sudah menentukan lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan saat akan menembak Krystal?" Suho tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar ucapan guru pianonya tersebut.

Ia bahkan hampir lupa motifnya dalam belajar piano adalah Krystal. Suho terbatuk-batuk tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aduhh, makanya hati-hati" Lay menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho dan memberikannya air mineral.

"Eumm, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Aku sama sekali belum memikirkannya." Suho mengelus-elus dadanya tanpa alasan.

"Eh, kau belum mempersiapkannya? Permainan pianomu sudah lumayan bagus, akan lebih baik kau segera menentukannya dan berlatih dari sekarang" Lay melanjutkan mengunyah cemilannya.

Suho memperhatikan Lay dengan seksama, gadis ini begitu menarik perhatiannya, bahkan saat ia mengunyah makanan, ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Suho ingin menggigitnya.

"Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau seperti ingin menggigitku" Lay kemudian menenggak air mineral yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau katakana tadi? Aku tidak begitu dengar" Lay kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang basah, begitu eksotis di mata Suho.

"E-eh.. bukan apa-apa hehe.."

"Ayo cepat, kita harus segera latihan lagi" Lay kemudian berdiri menuju piano didekatnya.

"Lay tunggu" Suho ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Lay.

Pria itu membersihkan sisa-sisa snack yang menempel di pipi Lay dengan lembut. Lay mematung dibuatnya, Suho tampak sangat dekat, jantungnya tak terkontrol.

"Kau ini makannya masih seperti anak kecil saja" Suho tersenyum kemudian duduk di depan piano.

"Ayoo sini, kenapa berdiri disitu saja, katanya mau latihan?" Lay mengerjapkan matanya polos, apa yang terjadi barusan? Batinnya dalam hati.

=.=

=.=

Intensitas pertemuan Suho dan Lay semakin sering terjadi. Mereka berdua menjadi begitu dekat.

"Suho, aku punya 2 tiket untuk nonton pertunjukkan akrobatik pemain China, kau mau ikut?" Lay menyela Suho di tengah kesibukannya memasukkan catatannya ke dalam tas.

Suho mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar menerima ajakan Lay.

Esoknya mereka menonton pertunjukkan itu dengan perasaan puas dan senang, Lay juga menraktir Suho makan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menraktirku?" Suho penasaran tiba-tiba saja Lay mengajaknya ke restoran China.

"Aku berulang tahun hari ini, hehe. Pesan saja apa yang kau mau, hari ini aku bossnya" Lay sibuk menentukan menu.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak memberimu kado"

"Santai saja, aku bukan anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan boneka beruang saat ulang tahun"

Lay kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanannya.

Usai makan dan mengantarkan Lay sampai ke kontrakannya, Suho kemudian membelikan hadiah untuk Lay. Esoknya ia datang ke kontrakan Lay pagi-pagi sekali.

"Eh, ada apa Suho? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kemari" Lay mengucek-ngucek matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Aku bawakan bubur, kajjaa, kita sarapan" Suho kemudian memaksa masuk ke dalam.

Lay melihat Suho menggendong sesuatu yang besar di punggungnya, seperti tas punggung, tapi bentuknya aneh dan besar sekali.

Rasanya seperti bulu-bulu halus raksasa, karena tadi sedikit menghempas tangan dan wajahnya saat Suho lewat.

Karena matanya belum melek benar, jadi ia tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" Lay kemudian menunjuk "makhluk asing" yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di kursi tamunya.

"Bubur"

Suho menjawab sekenanya dan tidak melihat Lay, ia sibuk menata bungkusan bubur diatas meja.

"Ini apa Suho? Lihat aku dulu dong" Lay agak sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya, sekarang matanya benar-benar terbuka.

"Owh, itu hadiah untukmu. Maaf ya aku telat memberikannya. Ayo sarapan, nanti buburnya dingin." Suho tersenyum sumringah.

Lay tampak sibuk memperhatikan tulisan pada bentuk hati yang berada diantara kedua tangan "si beruang besar".

Ia masih mencerna kalimat dengan bahasa Inggris yang ada pada tulisan itu.

"Kau buru-buru saat memilihnya ya Suho?" ia menatap Suho yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Suho malah bertanya seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lihatlah kalimat ini Tuan Suho. Sepertinya kau salah memberikan hadiah" ia kemudian menunjuk kalimat yang ada pada si beruang besar.

"I LOVE YOU" Suho malah mengejanya dengan lantang.

"Heum.. heum.. lihatlah ketelodaranmu ini, kau salah kirim." Lay kemudian berkacak pinggang seperti ibu tiri.

"Kau saja yang tidak peka Nona Lay" ia kemudian mecubit hidung Lay gemas.

"Eh?" Lay merona sekejap.

"Ini benar-benar untukmu kok. Kau tidak mau menerimanya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Lay terdiam, ia membeku untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Diam artinya diterima, itu kesimpulanku. Kajja, kita sarapan dulu, buburnya jadi tidak enak kalau dingin" Suho kemudian menarik tangan Lay untuk segera memakan buburnya.

=.=

=.=

Malamnya Lay tidur sambil terus memeluk boneka beruang besar pemberian Suho.

"Apa artinya ini? Bear, bisakah kau beri jawabannya padaku" ia malah sibuk mengajak berbicara beruang besar yang terus didekapnya.

Ponsel Lay tiba-tiba bergetar, ternyata telfon dari Suho. Ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobseyo, Lay apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa?"

"Besok aku tunggu kau di Bioskop X jam 2 siang, jangan telat ya."

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa"

"Aku sudah tau jadwalmu, besok kau kosong. Jangan menghindar, ini perayaan hari jadian pertama kita"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, kau harus segera tidur. Jangan sampai terlambat ya besok. Selamat tidur sayang" kemudian Suho segera menutup telfonnya.

Lay kemudian menatapi layar ponselnya, yang sudah gelap.

"Perayaan hari jadian…?" ia berguman sebelum matanya tiba-tiba berbinar dan ia melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas kasur.

Ia menciumi boneka beruang besar pemberian Suho dan kemudian sibuk memilih baju apa yang akan dipakainya untuk kencannya besok.

Esoknya usai menonton Suho mengajak Lay untuk berjalan-jalan keliling taman kota.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Lay menunduk, tangannya dipegang erat oleh Suho.

"Suho, aku ada satu pertanyaan." Ia berhenti melangkah dan kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana dengan keinginanmu untuk menembak Kryst.." perkataan Lay terpotong, Suho mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Sekarang hanya ada nona Lay, gadis asal Changsa, yang kini berdiri di hadapanku" ia kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Lay erat.

Lay membalas pelukan itu, mereka berdua sangat romantis.

=.=

=.=

Ini sudah masuk bulan ke lima sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Suho sering bercerita tentang Lay kepada ibunya.

Suatu hari ibu Suho menghampiri Lay ke tempat kerjanya saat jam istirahat.

"Apakah kau Lay _shi_?" tanyanya dengan anggun.

"Benar saya Lay. Ibu mencari saya?"

"Aku adalah ibunya Suho." 

"Bibi Kim? Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Lay membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau tidak mengganggu aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar Lay _shi_"

Mereka kemudian duduk didekat _cafeteria_ dekat kantor Lay.

"Suho sering bercerita banyak tentangmu pada bibi. Ternyata kau gadis yang cantik dan sangat sopan. Bibi senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis sepertimu"

"Terimakasih, Bi. Kurasa Bibi terlalu memuji"

"Lay shi, sebelumnya bibi minta maaf. Ada hal penting yang ingin bibi bicarakan"

Lay seketika tertegun, ada perasaan aneh setelah raut wajah ibu Suho berubah lebih serius.

"Lay _shi_, Suho sering sekali bercerita tentangmu pada bibi, namun ia tidak pernah berani bercerita pada ayahnya. Ayah Suho sangat menginginkan Suho supaya Suho nantinya memiliki pendamping yang sama-sama berkebangsaan Korea, karena Suho harus meneruskan usaha keluarga yang kami kelola. Dan Suho sangat tahu itu." Lay tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Bibi sudah beberapa kali memperingatkan Suho akan hal ini, namun bibi lihat Suho belum pernah seserius ini menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Bibi khawatir sekali bila Suho nantinya akan seperti kakaknya yang akhirnya pergi ke Jepang dan tidak pernah kembali setelah ia menikahi gadis asal Jepang." Bibi Kim mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Lay _shi_, bibi tahu sepertinya bibi jahat sekali kali ini. Namun, bibi punya permintaan untukmu." Bibi Kim terus menyeka air matanya yang tetap mengalir.

"Sebelum hubungan kalian semakin serius, maukah kau menjauhi Suho dan memutuskannya?" Bibi Kim kemudian meraih kedua telapak tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya erat, air mata Bibi Kim bahkan menetes diatas tangan Lay.

"Bibi mohon Lay.." kemudian wajah Bibi Kim tertunduk dalam, membuat Lay tak ayal ikut meneteskan air matanya.

=.=

=.=

Kini Suho dan Lay mengunjungi pantai yang direkomendasikan oleh Victoria. Pantai yang sangat indah yang pernah dilihat Lay saat di Korea. Bahkan ini juga merupakan kali pertama Suho pergi ke pantai ini.

"Pantainya sangat indah, meski ini musim dingin tapi entah mengapa aku senang sekali bisa pergi ke tempat ini" Suho asik menatap deburan ombak yang tak begitu besar.

Lay menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, ia kemudian mengeluarkan tas kertas ukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini untukmu _chagiya_" ia kemudian menyodorkannya pada Suho.

Kekasihnya itu kemudian membukanya dan mengeluarkan _syal_ yang ada didalamnya.

"Kapan kau membuatnya? Ini sangat bagus. Terimakasih sayang" ia kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Lay sekilas.

"Kau menyukainya?" Suho mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

Kemudian Lay membantu Suho memakaikan syal itu di leher kekasihnya.

"Kau tampak lebih tampan _chagi_" Lay kemudian mengangkat kedua ibu jari tangannya.

"Kalau aku tampan, berikan aku sebuah ciuman, eum?" ia kemudian memukul-mukul pelan bibirnya dengan satu jari telunjuknya.

Lay kemudian mendekati wajah Suho dan memberikan ciuman lembut kepadanya. Gadis itu kemudian memeluk badan Suho erat.

"Saranghae Suho.."

"Nado saranghae _chagiyaa_…"

=.=

=.=

Victoria menghampiri Suho yang sibuk memberikan arahan kepada beberapa karyawannya.

"Suho _shi_, maaf aku mengganggumu" Vict mendekati Suho yang tampak tak sadar dengan kedatangannya.

"Ohh, Victoria shi. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau datang kemari"

"Eumm, maaf. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini" Vict kemudian menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Suho.

"Ini titipan dari Lay. Kata Lay, kau harus membukanya saat sudah di rumah"

"Eh, apakah Lay sudah kembali dari Changsa? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahukanku? Apakah ia ingin memberi kejutan?" Suho tampak antusias sendiri, karena sudah seminggu ini Lay berpamitan ke Suho untuk liburan bersama keluarganya di kampung halaman Lay.

"Eumm, bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Lay sudah menitipkan ini padaku sebelum ia berangkat ke Changsa, namun ia bilang kalau barang ini harus diserahkan padamu pada hari ini" Suho tampak bingung, kenapa Lay tidak memberikannya langsung sebelum keberangkatan, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Aku permisi dulu Suho _shi_." Victoria kemudian meninggalkan Suho yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Suho segera membuka bingkisan yang tadi diberikan Vict. Isinya hanyalah sebuah _flashdisc_.

Kemudian ia segera memasang _flashdisc_ itu ke _PC_ miliknya, didalam _flasdisc_ itu hanya terdapat satu file berbentuk video. Ia segera menyetelnya.

"Halo _chagiyaa_, hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari, sudah satu minggu aku tidak berada disisimu, hehe. Apakah kau sudah merindukanku?" Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum, padahal Lay tidak bisa melihatnya.

Selama satu minggu itu, Lay sudah meminta Suho untuk tidak menelfonnya. Mereka hanya bertukar pesan saat chatting, Lay merahasiakan alasannya. Dan sudah 2 hari ini Lay tidak membalas pesannya.

"Suho _chagii_, kau tidak lupa meminum vitamin dan makan teratur kan? Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. Myeonni Bear juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" tampak di video itu Lay memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Suho.

"_Chagiiyaa_, apakah kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu, dan alasanmu menjadikanmu guru privat pianomu?" raut wajah Lay seketika berubah di video itu.

"Aku teringat akan Krystal _shi_, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Bukankah 2 bulan lagi adalah kedatangannya ke Korea?" Suho sudah merasa ada yang tak beres dengan video yang diberikan oleh Lay ini.

"_Chagiyaa_, kau tau kan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia, begitupula keluargamu. Akupun juga ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti untuk orang tua dan keluargaku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Korea dan menetap di China. Aku ingin lebih memperhatikan keluargaku." Lay mulai menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Maafkan aku yang menjadi gadis pengecut seperti ini. Hanya saja aku pikir, aku sepertinya tidak akan sanggup bila langsung mengatakannya di hadapanmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah memberikan banyak warna, kenangan dan cinta padaku selama di Korea. Aku begitu beruntung bisa menjadi seorang kekasih dari pria sepertimu." Mata Suho tampak berkaca-berkaca.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa mencintai seseorang sepertimu, seorang pria Korea, aku tidak pernah terpikir. _Chagiyaa_… eumm.. untuk sekarang aku sepertinya sudah tidak bisa memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. Suho _shi_, akan lebih baik kalau kita seperti ini saja. Seperti dulu saat kita belum menjadi sepasang kekasih." Lay tampak tersenyum kecil di video itu.

"Aku pamit dulu ya Suho _shi_. Kau harus mempraktekkan semua yang aku ajarkan kepada gadis yang benar-benar kau cintai dan tulus mencintaimu. Entah mengapa aku yakin sekali kalau itu adalah Krystal _shi_. Dia gadis yang cantik dan baik." Meski Lay tersenyum namun suara tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatan dan selalu menyayangi keluargamu. _Saranghae_.." Lay terisak dan kemudian ia tersenyum sebelum video itu akhirnya berhenti.

Suho tampak seperti pria cengeng, ia tak berhenti menangis setelah melihat video dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya bisa merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, tangannya menutupi ke dua mata Suho yang mengeluarkan air mata tak henti-hentinya.

=.=

=.=

_4 years later_

Suho dan Krystal sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahannya yang akan digelar secara sederhana. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah di Kanada, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua akan bertolak ke Korea dan menetap disana.

"Suho _oppa_, tolong temani aku menyerahkan undangan ini ke rekan kerjaku. Sekalian aku ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya. Ia sudah banyak membantuku selama aku di Kanada." Krystal tampak manja pada Suho.

"Baiklah, apa yang tidak untukmu Krystal" Suho mengusap rambut Krystal.

Mereka kemudian sampai di depan rumah rekan kerja Krystal tersebut.

"Itu dia"

Krystal menunjuk seorang pria tinggi dengan surai pirang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak kecil sekitar umur 2 tahun.

"Luhannn… bibi Krystal merindukanmu" Krystal kemudian menggendong bocah kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Ayah dari sang bocah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Krystal.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Kau mau menculik anakku, hah?" pria tinggi itu tampak ketus, tapi memang seperti itu persahabatan antara Krystal dan ayah dari bocah bernama Luhan ini.

"Memangnya boleh kalau aku menculik Luhan dan membawanya ke Korea?"

"_No No No. Big No._ Luhan tidak akan mau diurus oleh tante manja sepertimu, tau." Krystal hanya bisa mem-_pout_kan bibirnya sebelum ia menghujami wajah Luhan dengan ciuman.

"_Who is this man? Is this Suho?"_ pria tinggi itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Oh ya, Suho _oppa_ perkenalkan ini temanku yang menyebalkan itu, Wu Yifan." Kemudian Suho dan Yifan berjabat tangan.

"Ahh, pasti kalian mau mengantar undangan, kan? Suho _shi_, kau harus sabar menjadi suaminya kelak" Krystal kemudian memukul lengan ayah Luhan itu cukup keras.

"Lihatlah bagaimana kelakuannya ini. Ishhh…" Suho tertawa melihat mereka.

Luhan yang masih ada dalam gendongan Krystal, menatap Suho dengan intens. Tiba-tiba ia meminta gendong pada Suho.

"Kau ingin minta digendong paman Suho ya?" Suho dengan senang hati menerima Luhan dalam gendongannya dan mengajak Luhan bercanda.

Luhan terus tertawa saat bersama Suho, ia tampak sangat menikmatinya.

Yifan kemudian mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah masuk, Luhan segera minta turun dan berlari mengikuti ayahnya. Luhan begitu menggemaskan.

Saat di ruang tamu, Suho melihat foto yang berjajar di dinding. Ia melihat foto pernikahan Yifan. Seketika ia tertegun melihat foto tersebut.

"Itu adalah Lay, istri Yifan. Ia sangat baik dan ramah. Aku sering bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya" Suho menatap Krystal tak percaya.

"Lay _noona_ kemana? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya?" Krystal bertanya pada Yifan yang membawa 2 buah gelas berisi kopi hangat.

"Ia sedang berbelanja, makanya aku disuruh menjaga Luhan"

"Kapan kalian pertama kali bertemu?" Suho tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu membuat semua terkejut.

"Aku adalah teman sekelas Lay saat SMP. Aku dulu pernah berpacaran dengan istriku ini sebelum akhirnya aku pindah ke Kanada saat SMA, dan bertemu lagi dengannya 4 tahun yang lalu di Changsa. Apakah kau mengenal Lay, Suho _shi_? Ia pernah bekerja di Korea sebelumnya" Yifan tampak penasaran.

"Korea itu luas Yifan, kau mau mewajibkan semua orang disana untuk saling mengenal masing-masing, huh?" Suho tak sempat menjawabnya karena Krystal sudah menyelanya.

Yifan hanya tertawa dan tak lama setelah itu calon pasangan pengantin itu berpamitan pulang.

3 hari sebelum hari pernikahan Suho dan Krystal, mereka berdua mendapat kiriman sebuah bingkisan dari Yifan.

Isi bingkisan itu adalah sepasang sepatu bayi berwarna biru dan sebuah _video cd_. Suho dan Krystal kemudian melihat isi dari _VCD_ itu.

Dalam video tampak Lay sedang memainkan piano dengan nada lagu Bruno Mars, "_Just the Way You Are"_. Suho ingat benar Lay pernah menyarankan lagu ini untuk dipertunjukkan pada Krystal.

Disamping Lay tampak Yifan tengah menggendong Luhan dan memperhatikan pertunjukkan istrinya yang memukau.

Selesai bermain piano, Lay kemudian berbalik mengahadap kearah kamera, wajah Lay masih tampak sama seperti 4 tahun sebelumnya, manis, menurut Suho.

Luhan kini berada di pangkuan Lay dan Yifan merangkul pundak istrinya tersebut.

"Krystal dan Suho, maafkan kami tidak bisa hadir di acara pernikahan kalian. Aku, Lay dan Luhan harus bertolak ke Changsa untuk menjenguk nenek buyut Luhan yang sedang sakit. Kuharap kalian memakluminya." Lay dan Yifan tersenyum cerah di video itu, dan Luhan tidak pernah absen dari keimutannya.

"Kami memberikan kalian sepasang sepatu bayi, supaya kalian segera memberikan Luhan seorang adik. Aku harap acara pernikahan kalian akan berjalan lancar dan kalian menjadi pasangan abadi." Begitu ucapan Lay, Suho tampak berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, ia jadi teringat sesuatu hal, video Lay yang sebelumnya pernah diberikan padanya.

"Oh ya, selamat berbulan madu ya. Dan kau Krystal, kau harus menjadi istri yang baik untuk Suho, seperti istriku ini." Yifan kemudian mencium pipi istrinya tersebut.

"_Anyeonggg_.." mereka bertiga kemudian melambaikan tangan ke kamera, dan video itu berhenti.

Suho tetap menangis setelah menonton video itu, Krystal yang melihatnya sama sekali tak bertanya. Ia kemudian memeluk calon suaminya itu erat, menyandarkan wajah Suho pada pundaknya. Krystal tau apa yang dirasakan Suho.

Krystal jadi teringat kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lay, yaitu saat Yifan memperkenalkan Lay sebagai calon istrinya. Krystal tampak terkejut, wajah Lay tampak tak asing bagi Krystal.

Bibi Kim pernah menunjukkan foto Lay dan bercerita pada Krystal tentang Lay dan Suho, namun ia dan bibi Kim tetap menyembunyikan itu dari Suho.

Terakhir kali saat Krystal bercerita tentang rencana pernikahannya dengan Suho pada Lay, ibu dari Luhan itu hanya berpesan

"Tolong jaga Suho dengan baik, kau tau kan ia tak sekuat dari tampangnya." Kemudian Lay tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Suho dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya, aku menyayangi kalian"

Sembari tetap memeluk Suho yang terus bersandar di pundaknya, dalam hati Krystal berjanji, ia akan selalu mencintai dan merawat Suho.

"Terimakasih Lay" begitu ucap Suho dan Krystal dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

…

…

…

**I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**Mind to review and**

**Thankyou so much.**


End file.
